Family members and friends of skilled nursing and rehabilitation facility residents may typically be working into the later years of their life, leaving limited time in their schedules to visit the patient in-person. While video visitation with the patient may seem to be a viable answer to at least some degree, many, if not a majority of, skilled nursing facility patients do not have the ability to use video visitation software (e.g. SKYPE®, FACETIME®, or the like) due to cognitive limitations, physical impairments, a lack of technological experience, or for similar reasons. For example, such video communication programs or functionality require memorization of passwords and processes, or the like, which may be a difficulty for the elderly. Similarly, existing tablet computer-based solutions are too complex, in that required navigation of software by the patient drastically limits the skilled nursing patient's ability to use such a device. Also, operation of a computer, tablet computing device, or the like may be difficult for people with traumatic injuries resulting in limited movement. In such cases, help from another person, such as very busy facility personnel may be required to make use of such video communication programs or functionality.